


The Virgin

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4327629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen year old Sam is on a hunt with his dad, brother, and Bobby. The thing is targeting virgins. John takes matters into his own hands to protect Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“John, you should have Dean and Sam leave for this hunt. Send them off to do something fun. It will cost Sam too much if they stay.” Bobby tried to sound reasonable as he talked to John. Whatever they were hunting was targeting virgins. Bobby knew him and John weren’t virgins. They were widowers, after all. Dean’s sexual exploits had gotten him in trouble with John more than once, so it was safe to say Dean wasn’t a virgin either.

However, sixteen year old Sam was probably still a virgin. If Bobby had to guess, he would say that Sam was probably saving himself for marriage, the right girl, or some other nonsense. Regardless of the reason, Sam did not need to be here to fall victim to this thing. Sam was liability on this hunt. Bobby was certain John knew that. It was just a matter of if the cranky old bastard would admit it.

John sighed and said firmly, “No, I need everyone I have on this. I will take care of Sam’s problem.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and stated responsibly, “You might be able to get Dean to screw a hooker, but I doubt Sam will. Especially not on his first time.”

John snapped, “I will figure something out, Bobby. Don’t worry about it.”

++

Sam was sleeping on his bed. He had to share with Dean which Dean never complained about. John woke Dean up and said quietly, “You should go out for a bit.”

Dean blinked at him a couple times and rubbed his eyes. He yawned and said tiredly, “Nah, I would rather get some sleep. I promised Sam that I would make him breakfast in the morning.”

John sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He said sternly, “Dean, I really don’t want you here for this. I would prefer it if you just left for an hour. Go for a walk or something.”

Dean got out of bed and stretched. He frowned and said with uncertainty, “Yeah, I get it. Let me wake up Sleeping Beauty here and we’ll be out of your hair.”

John shook his head and said as calmly as he could, “No Dean. Sam is staying here. I just need you to leave for a little bit. Sam will be fine. I’m not going to hurt him.”

Dean, if nothing else, was obedient. He nodded his head in agreement and slipped his jeans on. He shoved his feet in his boots and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door.

John turned back to Sam after Dean left. He wondered if he should restrain Sam or if they could have this conversation like reasonable people. John knew it would turn into a shouting match with Sam storming out to possibly become the next victim of this thing.

He took out a pair of handcuffs and secured Sam’s hands to the headboard. He did stir a little with that but not much. John took a deep breath and said gently, “Sammy, you need to wake up.”

Sam mumbled in his sleep and then he tried to move his wrists. They got caught with the handcuffs. That caused Sam to fully wake up. He was on his belly on the bed. He turned his head to see his father sitting on his side of the bed with a grim look on his face. Sam was pissed, “Dad, why am I handcuffed to the headboard? This isn’t funny.”

John let out a slow breath and said, “Sammy, it is for your own good. You know how dangerous this thing we are hunting is. Are you a virgin?”

Sam glared at his dad. He twisted his wrists in the cuffs. He really didn’t want to discuss his sex life with his dad. He grumbled, “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

John nodded solemnly. He brushed a hand through Sam’s hair which caused his son to flinch. He spoke softly, “I’m sorry, Sammy, but this has to be done to keep you safe.”

Sam stared at his dad a little dumbfounded. Then he felt his dad start to pull down his pajama bottoms. He panicked because surely his father’s solution did not involve rape. Sam struggled and yelled, “Stop! Let me go!” Sam felt a small towel being jammed into his mouth and tied securely to his face with a neck tie. He whimpered because now he couldn’t tell his dad not to do this.

Sam struggled as he felt his dad’s hands on his rear. He really wanted to break the stupid bars to the headboard and run. He craned his head around the room looking for Dean. Dean could tell him he didn’t have to do this but Dean wasn’t here. Sam heard the sound of a lubricant bottle opening. Then he felt a cool wet finger by his asshole.

For some reason, Sam went completely still. It occurred to him that he wasn’t escaping and the first rule of being held captive was to not injure himself. He knew struggling would only make this hurt more and his injury worse. Instead of struggling to release his frustration, he started crying and mumbling around the gag in his mouth. When the finger breached his anus it hurt.

Sam let his mind drift as the painful burning sensation tore through him as his father stretched him open. He was kind of glad in a way that his dad was taking the time to stretch him. At least, he was showing some consideration. Although, it probably would have been significantly more considerate to send him away to Pastor Jim’s place for this hunt but Sam couldn’t say that. He just had to accept what was.

When Sam felt his father’s cock enter him. He decided that he was going to leave hunting as soon as he could. Sam didn’t want to live like this. He never wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night to this ever again. He wanted to be safe and loved. This wasn’t love. This wasn’t exactly hate either. This was his dad just having to have absolute control over everything. Apparently, Sam having control over his own body was asking too much.

Sam wondered if it would hurt more to be stabbed in the same place over and over again as his father thrust in and out of him. He had been stabbed once before and it didn’t quite feel like this. Strangely this hurt more and that didn’t make much sense to Sam. He was grateful that his father wasn’t trying to make him feel good.

Sam felt his father’s muscles tense on top of him and all Sam could do was be grateful this was almost done. He felt his father come inside of him. Sam absently wondered why he didn’t use a condom when all his dad does is bitch about safe sex and condoms to Dean and him. Maybe condoms weren’t needed for incest and rape. Sam didn’t know. All he knew was he wanted a hot shower and to forget this ever happened.

He winced as his father pulled out. Sam heard his father say, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I only did this because I love you.” Sam seriously doubted either of those things. He felt the gag being removed from his mouth and his wrists were freed from the handcuffs. Sam couldn’t find it in himself to move or speak. He just wanted to die.

He didn’t know how long he laid there with his pajama bottoms down and his ass leaking, but eventually Dean came back. Sam didn’t look at him. He couldn’t. He just stared off into space.

Dean glanced at Sam on the bed and he knew what happened. He was angry. He shoved his dad against the wall and raged, “You raped him? How could you do that to him and why?”

John shoved Dean off and he was just as angry. He had to do the unthinkable. It wasn’t an easy thing to do. He sharply said, “Dean, Sam was a virgin. You know this thing is going after virgins. I had to protect him.”

Dean punched his father across the face and rushed over to Sam. He gently pulled up Sam’s pants and wrapped him in a blanket. Dean cried and whispered. “It’s okay, Sammy. It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. Tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.”

Dean didn’t like the glassy look in Sam’s eyes. His brother wasn’t all there. Sam whispered, “Rachel.”

Dean raised his eyebrows in confusion and asked, “Who is Rachel?”

Sam continued to stare off at nothing when he said, “Two months ago in Oregon, I lost my virginity to Rachel Nave under the bleachers at a school dance. I couldn’t tell him because he gagged me.” Sam started sobbing and Dean gently started rubbing a hand up and down Sam’s arm. He wasn’t sure how much Sam wanted to be touched right now. Dean could see bruising around Sam’s wrists from restraints. It made Dean proud to know that Sam put up a fight.

Dean didn’t really know what to say. Somehow sorry just seemed like a cheap line. Sorry didn’t make up for what was taken and for what Sam was forced to submit to. Dean looked back and saw a guilty look on his father’s face. Somehow guilt just seemed like a cheap line too.  


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had amazing feedback on this story and this messed up story actually inspired people to write. It is a strange honor considering the content... Anyways, it got me thinking about this story so I wrote an epilogue. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. :)

John was fairly certain Sam was never going to speak to him or anyone ever again. It wasn’t the end result he was hoping for with taking Sam’s virginity. He wanted to keep Sam safe and now Sam just seemed lost. It was the next morning and John was certain no one in their small motel room slept that night. Dean dutifully cared for Sam all night while Sam mutely stared off into space.

John, himself, was just relegated to the far bed and unsure what to do with himself. He had a black eye from where Dean punched him and he was surprised that was all Dean did. The problem with this whole situation was not the lack of sleep. John was angry with Sam for not being honest with him. That kid had a lying problem something fierce. All Sam had to do was admit from the start that he wasn’t a virgin and this whole thing would have never happened.

And Dean, John was angry with Dean. John wasn’t an idiot. He knew that when Sammy took that girl under the bleachers, he probably had a list of pointers a mile long from Dean. Chances were Sam told Dean about the encounter because that was what teenage boys did. Dean probably knew before this whole thing went down that Sam wasn’t a virgin so why didn’t Dean say anything at the beginning of this hunt? It was probably that Dean foolishly wanted to protect Sam’s privacy but look at where that got them. There was no need for privacy between hunters and it looked like his boys were having to learn that the hard way.

John got up and dressed. He was aware of Sam’s eyes following him and Sam flinching anytime he got near. It hurt but he ignored it. John had no apologies to make and no amends to find. He left the room to go in search of breakfast for himself and the boys. Maybe some food would help matters. He walked to the nearby diner and saw Bobby already sitting in a booth. He placed three to go orders then he made his way over to his friend.

Bobby glanced up as he sipped on his coffee. He asked kindly, “Where are the boys?”

John ran his hands over his face and admitted to his friend, “I screwed up, Bobby. I.. I raped Sam last night. I thought..”

Bobby slammed his cup down so hard John thought it might break. His friend seethed quietly, “You did, what? What could you have possibly thought to justify that?”

John shrugged and tapped his fingers. He defended himself weakly, “I wanted to protect him.”

Bobby pushed his coffee away and said hatefully, “Have you thought about how maybe the person he needing protecting from was you? There were a million ways you could have handled that. I know for a fact Pastor Jim would have loved to have Sam visit for a couple weeks. Hell, we could have even used Sam as bait.”

John shook his head and whispered, “I know.”

++

Since there wasn’t anything to do at the motel, John made his way back to the police station. He was intercepted by the lead detective on the case. John followed the man back to his office. He saw the photos of the young victims taped to the wall.  It made John’s stomach hurt. The detective sounded urgent, “I think we might be dealing with some sort of vigilante.”

John raised his eyebrow and asked smoothly, “Vigilante? What could these kids have done?” He left _“besides being a virgin”_ off.

The detective pointed to a stack of folders from Child Protective Services. He said sadly, “Those files were all sealed and I had to get a court order to get them. All the families moved here after the incident so none of the locals knew. I just found out this morning. All of the victims were allegedly sexually abused by one of their parents. The children were all returned to the parents after no evidence was found to support the argument. It spans over ten years. Some of the victims were in their early twenties and avid about their virginity.  I think someone found out about their lies and wanted to make these kids pay.”

John shook his head and sighed, “I guess we just have to interview the parents again and see if there is a common thread or person linking everyone together.”

John left the police station quickly. He went to his car and went over his notes on this thing they were hunting. They weren’t even sure what it was called. The victims all appeared to be withdrawn and mute in the days leading to their death. All of the victims had their eyes burned out at the time of death and they had no blood in their bodies.

He went back to the motel and opened the door. Sam was dressed but staring at the far wall. Dean was fussing on the laptop. He sat down his coffee and said, “I think Sam might be the next victim.”

John got no reaction from Sam. He did, however, get a reaction from Dean. His oldest son yelled, “What? I am leaving with Sam right now.”

John didn’t stop Dean from taking Sam away. He let his sons walk out of his life because he figured that would be safer for the time being. He knew he could catch up with them later after this whole thing blew over.

++

Dean drove for about four hours in silence with Sam riding shotgun. He didn’t know where they were going. Dean just wanted to get away. He was hoping that everything would be better once they put some distance in between Sam, their dad, and the monster of the week.

He got Sam settled in their latest cheap motel room and the days were filled with silence. Sam didn’t speak and hardly moved. His brother had a distant gaze. Sam ate sparingly and wet himself a couple times. Dean was worried.

On their fourth night in the motel room, Dean saw a ray of light from the bathroom. He opened his eyes and saw someone standing there. Dean pulled his gun out from under his pillow in a flash and pointed it at the intruder. Dean asked hatefully, “Who are you?”

The intruder smiled and Dean noticed that Sam did not as much as flinch. The intruder held up his hands and spoke in a sweet calm voice, “That gun cannot harm me. I am not here to hurt anyone. I am a healer from Heaven. My name is Ephraim. I end the suffering of the wounded. It is… It is time for Sam to come home.”

Dean shuttered and stood up quickly. He didn’t lower his gun. He said firmly, “Sam doesn’t need your help.”

The healer or whatever frowned and turned his gaze toward Sam. Dean fired a shot that struck the man in the head. Dean watched horrified as the wound sealed closed and disappeared in a few seconds. The healer was not harmed. The healer glanced up and said calmly, “I told you that will not hurt me. I have been preparing Sam for this for the past few days. It is time for Sam to go home.”

Dean stepped toward the man and pleaded, “No, take me instead. Sam is strong. He will get through this.”

Ephraim’s eyes snapped to Dean and Dean felt himself feel relaxed. He could feel a sense of bliss and nothing mattered anymore. Ephraim frowned and said calmly, “I did not realize how much suffering you carried inside yourself. Your soul aches more than your brothers. Perhaps it is time for both of you to go home.”

Dean sat down on his bed and dropped the gun on the floor. Nothing mattered anymore. He relished this feeling of bliss.

++

Ephraim walked toward the younger Winchester. He stared at the boy’s lost eyes before placing a hand on the boy’s forehead. Ephraim always wanted to see each person’s vision of Heaven before they passed. It was a silly little thing, but he was never human and sometimes he wondered about the hairless apes. Ephraim removed his hand away slowly when nothing appeared in his mind.

There was no happy memories. There was no happy home or Christmas mornings. There was nothing but emptiness and loneliness inside the boy. He searched around the boy’s mind and found that the boy longed to be with his father and brother but he was often abandoned by them. Sam was abandoned by his father for revenge and his brother to help with revenge or for girls. It was a lonely life that Ephraim saw. A life lived mostly in the backseat of a car with an engine so loud, the boy couldn’t hear his father and brother talking in hushed tones. A life void of any friends or meaningful relationships.

Ephraim felt pity which was strange for him. He pooled his grace to smite the boy when he heard wings. Ephraim turned to see Michael wearing the boy’s father as a vessel. Ephraim pulled his hand away from the boy and asked with confusion, “Why are you here, Michael?”

Michael walked over and pressed two fingers onto Dean’s forehead. The older brother collapsed on the bed asleep. Then Michael walked over to Sam and did the same. Michael frowned at Sam and said calmly, “Let him suffer.”

Ephraim was confused and he pleaded, “Why, Michael? It is wrong. Father would not want one of his perfect creations to suffer like this. We were tasked with protecting the souls..”

Michael held up a hand to silence Ephraim. Then he walked over and traced his hand over the side of Sam’s face. Sam’s eyes shot open and they glowed yellow for a moment before flickering back to hazel and closing once more. Michael smiled and said, “Sam is special. He needs this betrayal so he will fulfill his role.”

Ephraim knew what the yellow eyes meant. He said desperately, “Michael, is he part demon?” The archangel did not answer. Ephraim moved closer to Michael and begged, “Why must he suffer? His whole life has been loneliness and despair. If he is demonic, this could be enough to cause him to destroy the world!”

Michael turned and walked away from the boy. He spoke calmly, “He won’t get that far but we have work for him. I will erase any memory they have of you.” Then Michael snapped his fingers and Ephraim was back in Heaven.

++

Sam opened his eyes as the sun shined in from the window of the dingy motel room. He adjusted the covers around himself only to find himself naked. He knew he had been out of it since that… happened. However, he was certain he would have known if he went to bed naked. Sam turned his head and saw his father sleeping in the bed next to him.

Sam felt sick. He tore the covers off of his naked body and ran to the bathroom. He promptly threw up in the toilet. He rested his head on the rim of the toilet as he felt something leak out his ass. Sam reached a hand back and felt blood. He didn’t feel any other body fluids so Sam convinced himself it was just tearing.

He took some slow deep breaths. He had to get over this. He had to bury this and forget it ever happened. He was a Winchester. Sam knew he was raised to be strong. He had to be strong now. He couldn’t let Dean or his dad see how much this hurt him. He had to act like it was nothing and his meltdown was nothing. He had to act like he was fine now because that is what a Winchester would do.

Sam knew he could do this. He had to. He could forgive his dad. He could forgive Dean. He could forget. But he didn’t want to do any of those things. He wanted to run away from his life.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Virgin Woes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672569) by [iceprinceloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki)




End file.
